Back to the Future: Ron Weasley Style
by M.Anne
Summary: Set a few years after Hogwarts. HBP spoilers. Voldy is dead, etc. Hermione is gonna marry Krum...you can only imagine what Ron will do to win her over. Your basic fluff. RHr and HG. Rating for mild language.
1. The Engagement

Hey guys! Yeah…what up? Completely new story. I'm not even gonna mess around with 'I'm Lost Without You' unless you guys COMPLETELY object to that. The same goes for the sequel of 'Just Friends'. Yes, this just fluff…it's only a fan fiction and that's what I like to write. Anywhozzles…I really hope you enjoy this. And please review!

Ron Weasley took another gulp of fire whiskey, glaring at Hermione Granger from across the room. Her fiancé, Viktor Krum, whispered something in her ear causing her to laugh. He gripped the now empty glass and resisted the urge to throw it at his fat, stupid head. "Ron?" Harry asked. Ron's eyes narrowed as _Vicky_ brushed away Hermione's hair. "Ron? RON!" Ron's best friend of 11 years, Harry Potter, shook his shoulder violently. "What's with you, mate? It's like you're on another planet or something."

Ignoring his friend, Ron turned around and set his empty glass on the bar. The bartender quickly appeared refilling his glass. "Well? Are you going to answer me or not?" Harry demanded.

Ron threw back his drink. "You sound like a girl, Harry."

"Listen, you twit…just because you're still hung up on Hermione doesn't mean you have to be such a prat about it."

"Would you keep your voice down!" Ron hissed. "What do you want anyway?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Would you mind if I asked Ginny to dance?"

Ron sighed wearily. "No, go…just leave me alone."

Harry started to advance towards Ginny where she sat with Fred and George. He stopped, turned and clapped Ron on the shoulder. "Look, don't worry about the Hermione thing. It's not like you were in love with her, right?"

"I'm not worried. Not worried at all. I just plan on getting good and drunk." He turned around again and tapped his glass on the bar. "I'll have another! Our lovely lucky Vicky has paid for an open bar, yes he has." The bartender refilled his glass with a concerned glance towards Harry. "And I plan on drinking up all the little bastard's money…." He mumbled under his breath.

Harry knew he should stay and help his friend, but his desire to dance with Ginny was stronger. Just as he was nearing her table, however, he was stopped by Hermione. "Harry!" She hissed shrilly "What on _earth_ is Ronald doing?"

"I believe he's getting drunk." Harry replied distractedly, looking around Hermione's shoulders at Ginny who smiled shyly at him. He grinned back and returned his attention to Hermione who was glaring at him.

"You cannot let him get drunk, Harry!"

"Relax. Ron's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Besides, why do you care?" He asked, grinning at her suggestively. He couldn't help but tease Hermione about the crush she'd once had on Ron. But instead of blushing as she once would have, her face grew hard.

"I care because he is going to _ruin_ my engagement party. And my future in-laws are here and I would not like them to think that I run about with a bunch of drunks!"

"Well, look at it this way," He said, stepping to the side. "Ron will only be _one_ drunk, rather than a whole bunch."

He left Hermione sputtering behind him and continued towards Ginny. She smiled when he reached him. "What did Hermione want?"

"Oh nothing," He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when do you dance?"

"Since now."

Ron downed his fifth drink, his brain was starting to feel fuzzy, but he motioned to the bartender for another regardless. The bartender raised his eyebrows as he poured the liquid a little less generously into his glass. Ron snorted and resumed his watch.

He scowled at Harry and Ginny's oblivious, smiling faces as they moved about the dance floor. They were too busy mooning after each other to console him. _Gits_ he scoffed.

Many drinks later, Ron found it hard to form sentences within his own head. The drinks were also having an effect on his bladder. He made his way towards the back of the hall where Hermione's engagement party was taking place. On his way he tripped over Harry's chair. He laughed loudly. "Hi, Harry! Having fun with my sister?" A few people at the nearby tables stared at him.

Harry and Ginny stood up and, each grabbing one of his arms, dragged him to the wall. Ron leaned against it grateful for its support. Ginny scowled at him. "Ron, what are you doing?" Ron bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, but the sight of Ginny's face was just too much for him.

He let a giggle escape his mouth, Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Stop! Stop!" He laughed. "Don't look me like that, Hinny…I mean Garry." He howled, doubled over with laughter.

Ginny sighed. "Harry, could you please take him to splash some water on his face before he does something stupid?"

"Sure," Harry grabbed Ron round the middle, helping him towards the men's room. "Come on, mate. Let's get you fixed up."

"Wait!" Cried Ron. He squirmed in Harry's arms until he was facing Ginny as Harry continued to drag him towards the bathroom. "I love her, Hinny!"

Harry quickened his pace and kicked open the door. "I love her," Ron crooned. He stumbled out of Harry's grasp and fell against the sink. "I LOVE HER!" He laughed at his reflection.

"Okay, Ron," Harry said, stepping towards him. "Let's make you presentable so you can tell her, alright?"

Ron shook his head, suddenly looking forlorn. "Nooooope. Can't tell her. Can't. Can. Tuh. She's marrying _Vicky_." He suddenly shut his mouth, looking very green.

"You're not going to vomit, are you?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded and dodged into a stall, the door banging closed behind him.

Harry grimaced as the sound of Ron emptying his stomach echoed throughout the bathroom. Moments later, Ron fell out of the stall, wiping his mouth. He made a beeline for the sink and took a large gulp of water, gargled and spat. He repeated this process before sticking his head under the tap and soaking his hair. He shook out his wet, red locks, spattering Harry with droplets of water. Harry wiped his face. "Thank you for that, really. We all better now?"

Ron moaned, leaning his head against the cool tile of the bathroom wall. "I'm never drinking again…." He mumbled. "Never ever ever." He could think more clearly now, but his head was pounding and his stomach hurt. _Probably from all that bloody wretching you've been doing, you git._

"Why'd you do it?" Harry asked.

Ron turned around slowly, grateful for the wall that was supporting him. "I can't watch her marry that arsehole, Harry."

"Oh, go on, Krum's alright."

"No. 'Alright' isn't good enough for her. _He_ isn't good enough for her." He licked his lips. His mouth felt suddenly dry. "No one is." He finished quietly.

"But…she loves him, Ron. Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Of course I want her to be happy! That's all I ever wanted!" Ron yelled. "But not with him! With _me_!"

"Wow…." Harry sighed. Ron really _was_ still in love with Hermione. Of course he'd always known that they'd had feelings for each other. But he had no idea they were this strong. "So wait…you really love her?"

Ron groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Yes," was his muffled reply.

"Wow." Harry repeated.

"Now what do I do, Harry?" Ron cried, reemerging from behind his hands. "I can't just let this go on! It's killing me! I can't just watch her hug him and kiss him and love him for the rest of our lives. Oh Merlin…I'm about to be sick aga-" He clapped his hand to his mouth and dove into the stall.

"Well, whatever it is, Ron," Harry called in after him, wincing at the noise. "It's gonna have to be drastic."


	2. That's It!

Guys guys guys! KEEP REVIEWING:-D"

Ron awoke the next morning to a dry mouth and a pounding head. He groaned and rolled over, burying his head in the pillows. His clothes from the night before were still on and he desperately needed a shower.

He shuffled towards the bathroom that he and Harry shared in their two-bedroom flat in London. He turned the faucet on, making the water as cold as he could stand it. He scrubbed himself clean, letting the water clear his head. His thoughts drifted to the conversation he had with Harry the night before. He sighed. "I guess it's out now…." He said aloud.

Back in his bedroom, he quickly got dressed and padded barefoot out into the living room where Harry was on the felly tone. "Is she really?" Harry laughed. "Oh, that's bloody brilliant. They're a pair of prats those two."

"Yeah…I mean it has honestly been all morning. She must have called me at least four times to tell me what a git Ron was last night. And don't I think that was just 'terribly stupid' and 'what's gotten into him?' It's been horrid, Harry, honestly."

"I know what you mean," Harry answered lowering his voice so Ron wouldn't hear him from the kitchen where he was making toast. "But I'm a bit confused. I'd always known they liked each other, but I thought they'd both gotten over it."

"Oh no," Ginny laughed. "Hermione always _says_ she's over him, but I know better. You can just tell by the way she looks at him. I really think she's just marrying Krum to get over Ron. But the last time I tried to tell her that she got very upset over my brother, so I haven't brought it up since…."

"You really think she's still in love with Ron?" He asked.

"Yes, I really do. It's a shame though. They're made for each other. If only my brother wasn't such a complete prat."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there must have been a moment where Hermione just said to herself 'I need to get over Ron since he's obviously too dim-witted to figure it out.' At least…that's what I think." She responded. "Look Harry, I've got to go. I think Hermione's calling again."

"Oh, alright, sure," He said, feeling a bit disappointed. He had enjoyed talking to Ginny. "We'll talk later?" He asked hopefully.

He heard a smile in her voice when she said "Yes. That sounds lovely. 'Bye Harry." And she hung up.

Harry hung up and wandered into the kitchen where Ron was sitting at the table with a glass of pumpkin juice, munching sullenly on his toast. "How's your head?" Harry asked.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Who wah on duh felly tone?" He asked with his mouth full of toast.

Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "_Telephone_, Ron. Say it with me: tell ee fuhown."

Ron scowled and threw a piece of crust at Harry. "Grow up." Harry laughed. He crossed the kitchen to take out a glass.

"Who're you? Hermione?" Ron asked as Harry poured himself a cup of juice.

"You have a one track mind, mate."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"In the past twenty-four hours, all we've talked about is Hermione."

Ron's ears turned a bright red. He glared at Harry. "That's not true. I asked you who was on the…t-_telephone_ and you never answered me."

"Ginny." He answered, reaching across the table to take a piece of Ron's toast. Ron swiped his hand away.

"What were you doing talking to my sister?" He asked suspiciously.

"We're friends," Harry answered, trying not to smile at the thought of Ginny. "Friends talk."

"Oh yeah? What did you talk about?"

"What a prat you are."

Ron's mouth dropped open in anger and Harry took this opportunity to grab his last piece of toast. "What do you _mean_ what a prat I am!" He growled.

Harry laughed. "Because! You love Hermione and Hermione loves you, but you're too thick to do anything about it."

"I'm not thick I just- wait…did you say Hermione loves me? How do you know? Did she say anything?"

"No. But Ginny did. And Ginny is her best friend.

"Tell me everything. What _exactly_ did Ginny say?"

Harry smiled. "I'll tell you what Ginny said…but only if I can act on my feelings for her."

"Yes, yes, just tell me about Hermione!"

Harry repeated what Ginny had told him, watching Ron turning greener and paler. "You're not going to throw up _again_ are you?"

"So you're saying…that I…have or had a chance with Hermione, but I blew it?"

"Basically." Harry said, taking another bite of toast.

"But didn't you say something last night about how I could fix it?"

"I said you'd have to do something _drastic_ to fix it. I don't even know what that is." Harry laughed. "Unless you go back in time."

Ron's eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. "Oh no…." Harry moaned. "Ron, what are you thinking."

"Harry! That's it!" He cried gleefully. "I'll get a Time Turner!"


	3. Drastic

Finally, an update! Sorry it's been a while, I got distracted. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Please, enjoy and don't forget to review:-D

Harry blinked. "You can't _possibly_ be serious, Ron."

"Oh, I'm very serious. When we go into work on Monday I'm going to sneak into the Department of Mysteries and steal a Time Turner."

"Do you have any idea how psychotic you sound!" Harry demanded.

Ron grinned. "Nope."

Harry heaved a sigh. "Ron…." He started, wearily. "There are rules that we, as Aurors have to abide by." Since Harry, Ron, and Hermione's triumph over Voldemort they got offered full time jobs as Aurors for the Ministry of Magic. The three eagerly accepted, becoming easily the most popular and most skillful Aurors the Ministry had ever seen. "This isn't Hogwarts anymore. We can't just do as we please. This is the real world…you know the one Hogwarts prepared us for?"

The grin on Ron's face widened. "Yep. And Hogwarts certainly gave me a lot of practice in breaking rules. Harry groaned.

"What could you possibly have to say?" Ginny asked Hermione who she had hung up with only moments earlier. She'd been just about to telephone Harry back when it rang. She felt bad for snapping, but to be honest she was exasperated with her friend's ramblings.

"Well I was just thinking about it…and honestly, what must your brother have been thinking last night?" Hermione asked for must have been the tenth time that day.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That he's in love with you and he can't bear to see you with Viktor Krum for the rest of his life." She said calmly. She was pleased to hear Hermione sputter on the other end.

"Ronald? In love with me? Of course not. Don't be absurd. But do you really think he is- no, don't answer that. I don't want to know. I'm with Viktor now. I love Viktor. Don't I? Yes, of course I do. Don't be silly. Ronald is just going to have to get used to the fact that I am marrying Viktor, won't he?"

Feeling sorry for her git of an older brother, Ginny asked "But don't you still have some feelings for him?"

"No." She answered shortly.

"Oh come on, Hermione. You told me in Hogwarts that you loved him."

Hermione sighed on the other end. "Yes, there was a time when I had more than platonic feelings for Ron. But he never noticed me, did he? It seemed that after our sixth year he was starting to catch on. And I thought 'yes, next year might be the year'. But it wasn't. Now four years have come and gone and he's still as dumb as a post. He still doesn't realize that I-" Her voice caught in her throat. She bit her lip and regained control of her emotions. "Well, the past doesn't matter now. Like I said, Viktor and I are getting married in a month and Ron will just have to be okay with that. I have to go, Ginny. Thank you though."

"Sure, no problem." She replied before hanging up.

Hermione returned the receiver to its cradle before standing up. She walked into the kitchen of her one bedroom flat, which just happened to be across the hall from Ron and Harry's. She poured herself a cup of tea, realizing she was out of sugar, she picked up her cup and walked across the hall and opening the door with out knocking. Ron and Harry were sitting at their table, talking. Their heads snapped up when she walked in, following her footsteps as she made her way from the door to the kitchen counter. "Good morning, Harry," She said cheerfully. "Ron." She added, nodding curtly in her direction.

Harry mumbled a 'good morning' and Ron grunted. Hermione sniffed, pulling their sugar jar down from a shelf. "I've been so busy planning the wedding," Ron snorted but she ignored him. "That I've completely forgotten to go shopping. Do you mind if I borrow some sugar?" She asked Harry.

"Sure, go ahead. But what are you going to do about food? Do you want to have lunch here, and dinner later?"

"Oh no, that's quite alright. Viktor is picking me up about lunch time," She looked right at Ron. "He says I deserve a day off from all the planning." She turned back to Harry. "Thank you though, that's very kind of you to ask. I suppose I'll see you later. Have a good day, Harry," She started walking to the door. "And you, Ron."

The boys waited until the door was shut firmly behind her. "And what-the-_bloody_ hell was _that_?" Harry hissed. "If you love her so much, why are you being such a prat?"

"Because didn't you see how she was with me? Its no use being nice _now_." Harry groaned at his best friend's stupidity and put his face in his hands. Ron, ignoring him, put on high-pitched voice. "_Good morning, Harry, oh…Ron._ It's like she hates me or something."

"I can see why." Harry's voice was muffled behind his hands. He let them drop to the table. "I have an idea…." He said slowly. "Instead of doing all this Time Turner business…you can just _tell_ Hermione! And start behaving nice towards her. Show her you've changed!" He thought desperately for a way to keep Ron from committing an actual crime and possibly losing all of their jobs.

Ron shook his head. "But I've already told you. It's no use now."

"Why!" Harry cried.

He shrugged. "You told me I had to do something drastic."

Harry could kick himself.


	4. Oh No

lShe updates! Finally! Could I just say "longest chapter ever"? As always, enjoy and review! P.S. I hope you don't mind, but I've changed the rules of the Time Turner a bit for the sake of the story. But it shouldn't really matter since they were all smashed anyway and were bound to modified, if remade.

Early Monday morning, Ron dressed with a mission. He and Harry sat at the kitchen table, silently drinking their tea and eating their porridge. "You aren't _really_ going to go through with it, are you mate?" Harry asked hopefully.

Ron drained his cup. "Well of course I am!"

"Ron. Please. I am begging you to reconsider. If you get caught we could all lose our jobs."

"Why? I'm the only one going into the Department of Mysteries," Ron said. "You and Hermione have nothing to do with it. And besides, I can guarantee you I won't get caught."

Harry eyed his friend suspiciously. "What have you got planned?"

"I'm gonna use your invisibility cloak." He said, jumping up and walking quickly to Harry's room.

Harry was hot on his trail. "Oh no you're not! You said it wouldn't involve me!" He grabbed Ron's arms.

"It _won't_ involve you. Weren't you listening?" He fought Harry off and opened the door and stepped over the threshold. "It's just going to involve your-" He grunted as Harry tackled him around the middle. "Cloak." He gasped. Ron slowly began to make his way into the room, dragging his feet because of Harry's weight.

Harry struggled to keep him from his room. "Stop!-Ron!-No!"

Ron dragged his feet towards Harry's closet. "Quit biting me, you psycho!" He threw open just as Harry let go and pounced on him. They fell to the floor, half in the closet, half out. Harry grappled with Ron, trying to pull him out, as he rummaged through the mess they'd made. Finally, Ron stopped thrashing.

He popped up grinning. "Got it!" He exclaimed, holding Harry at a distance. Looking very mad indeed, clutching the slippery cloth, a maniacal grin on his face, and a sock hanging off his ear, he said "Thanks for letting me borrow it Harry." And with a crack, he Disapparated.

With Ron gone, and nothing to hold him up, Harry fell forward. He sighed and got to his feet. "Arsehole." He muttered, before he too Disapparated.

Before entering the Ministry of Magic's atrium, Ron made sure that Harry's cloak wasn't visible. His wand was checked and he stepped onto the lift which brought him to his office floor.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley!" A young witch named Gabrielle Higgins scurried over to Ron. She was a studious blonde, fresh out of Hogwarts and an aspiring Auror. Hermione, admiring Gabrielle's academic achievements and ambitions allowed her to become the trio's "intern", whatever _that_ meant. All Ron knew was Gabrielle was extremely chipper and practically wanted to _be_ Hermione.

She looked down at the small pile of parchment in her hands. "Ms. Granger wanted me to fetch you as soon as you arrived." She said.

Ron's stomach leapt to his throat. Did this mean….? "She thinks she finally figured out the code the leftover Death Eaters have been using to communicate. So wants to speak with both you and Mr. Potter immediately," Ron's stomach dropped and so did his spirits. Gabrielle looked over his shoulder. "Is Mr. Potter not feeling well today?" She asked politely.

"Oh, er…he's fine. I'm sure he'll be here momentarily. Excuse me, Gabrielle." He brushed past her and made his way down the hall to the office he shared with Hermione and Harry. The Ministry had so often put the trio on the same cases that they'd decided to give them their own office for convenience.

He stepped in, setting down his briefcase at his desk at the far end of the room. "Good morning, Hermione."

Without looking up from the parchment that occupied her she said "Good morning, Ronald. Did Gabrielle give you my message? Where's Harry?"

"I'm right here," Harry said, walking in. He glared at Ron who shrugged and smiled. Harry pulled his chair over next to Hermione's, Ron following suit. "Gabrielle said you might have figured out the code? I didn't even know we'd had it for all that long."

"We haven't. But it isn't very clever, is it? You forget that these Death Eaters aren't the smartest of the lot." She giggled.

Harry let a humorless escape him. "If that were true, we'd have caught them by now."

"Well, we will soon. See here, this little character? The one that looks like a booger? I think it might be a symbol for 'money'. I don't know what they could possibly raise money for but that can't be good, can it?"

Ron who had been silently staring at the slightly wrinkled parchment finally spoke. "I think you're wrong."

Hermione and Harry turned their heads to face him. "What?" Hermione asked.

Ron got up and strode to his desk. Rifling around the disorganized mess for a moment he finally extracted the parchment he'd been looking for. He scanned it quickly before snatching Hermione's quill and making marks on both pieces of evidence. "You see here?" He pointed to one of the Death Eaters' made up character. "We deciphered that as 'Nox' and there, further on is the booger shaped one again. It would be impossible for it to mean money because we already know that Nox has no money left. We personally searched his property. He is, however, in Azkaban. I think that's what it's a symbol for."

Hermione examined the two pieces of parchment before nodding to Harry. "He's right, how could I have been so stupid?" She sounded surprised.

Ron's defenses rose. "I'm smarter than you think, Hermione."

"I-I didn't mean it like that."

Sighing, Ron sat down. "It doesn't matter."

No one said anything more on the subject and the spent the rest of the day, each with a copy of the evidence, trying to decipher it and comparing their findings.

Hermione said goodnight to Harry and Ron and Disapparted to change back at her apartment before meeting Viktor for dinner.

"Want to get a drink, mate?" Harry asked.

"No, I've got some business to handle."

"There's nothing I can do to stop you?" Harry asked desperately.

"No." Ron said firmly.

Harry clasped his friend's shoulder. "Well alright. Just be careful, will you?"

"You sound like my mother, Harry."

"You know…that's the second time in three days you've compared me to a woman. Should I be worried?"

"Yes."

Harry hit him and laughed. "Get out of here, you prat." And with that, he Disapparted back to the flat with every intention of calling Ginny.

Ron walked out of the building and down the block, turning the corner he ducked into an alley and quickly donned the invisibility cloak. Checking that none of his parts were visible, he reentered the building, careful not to tread on anyone's toes.

He waited a full fifteen minutes before someone finally got off the lift, leaving it empty. He took it down to the Department of Mysteries' dark, quiet halls. He looked about him, and when the corridor was clear he began winding his way through the maze that was the Department of Mysteries. Losing his way several times, he finally came upon the room he was looking for. A large room filled with shelves which contained only the new and improved Time Turners.

He gingerly took one done, praying there would be no alarms. When there were none he pocketed the item and as quickly and quietly as he could, he stole out of the Department of Mysteries. Not believing his luck that he had come upon no one, Ron didn't stop until he was a safe distance from the Ministry's building. Once again ducking into an alley, he removed the cloak and with a crack, Apparated back to his apartment.

He stood near the couch, his hand in his pocket, clutching the Time Turner and panting slightly.

Harry who was on the phone only stared at Ron. "I'll…I'll call you back, Gin." He finally said. He hung up, never taking his eyes off Ron. "Were you caught?" He asked.

"No…." Said Ron, who seemed rather surprised about it. He pulled out the Time Turner, silently showing it to Harry.

It was Harry who noticed the small scroll attached to the chain. "What's that?" He asked.

Ron took it back from him, gingerly detaching the scroll from the chain. He sat on the couch, placing the Time Turner on the table and slowly unfurled the tightly rolled scroll. In miniscule writing it said:

"_Hello, Time Turner Costumer! _

_So you've decided to go back in time?  
You should know before you begin  
that it is very tricky business. Heed these  
warnings and follow our instructions.  
_

_Warnings: _

_Do not under any circumstances allow  
yourself to be seen by yourself. _

_While visiting the past do  
not allow ANYONE to  
come in contact with the  
Time Turner. _

_Keep in mind that changing  
the past can have many  
repercussions. DO NOT_

_ATTEMPT TO CHANGE  
THE PAST!"_

At this, Harry nudged Ron hard in the ribs. "You see? They don't want you to change the past. Just visit it. Or be in two places at one time, like Hermione in our third year. Now you can take it back."

"You remember what else happened in our third year, you bloody hypocrite?" Ron demanded.

"Damn." Harry muttered. Remembering, just as Ron was, that he and Hermione had changed the past to save both Buckbeak's and Sirius' lives.

"Now be quiet, I wanna finish this and get going."

The scroll continued:

"_Instructions:_

_Turn the dials located on  
the top of the hour glass to  
your desired date (Be sure  
that the Time Turner is  
secure around your neck)._

_2. When you are ready to return  
to the present simply press  
the button located at the  
bottom of the hour glass."_

They finished reading and Ron rolled it back up, sticking it into the pockets of his robes. "Well I guess that's it then, isn't it?" He asked no one in particular.

Harry sighed. "At least tell me where you're going…."

Ron stood, slipping the elegant chain around his neck. "September 1st, 1990." He answered. "So I guess thing brings me back as soon as I spin the dial?" He asked, putting in the date.

Just as Harry shrugged, the room began to darken. Ron felt himself being pulled quickly backwards. Lights and sounds became blurred as he zoomed into the past. He landed with a thump in the hustle and bustle of students on Platform 9 and 3/4.

Cursing himself for not bringing Harry's invisibility cloak, he tried to make his way onto the Hogwarts Express in his now over-sized robes as inconspicuously as possible. Tucking the Time Turner safely underneath his robes he boarded the train. He hid behind a few second years as his brothers, Fred and George went by. He had to duck again as his younger self moved awkwardly through the compartments in the other direction to find a seat.

Ron leaned against the wall, waiting for the train to begin moving. Calculating exactly when to go into action. He strained his memory; trying to recall when Hermione has entered the compartment he and Harry had been sharing.

He carefully made his way in the opposite direction, looking for a familiar face. He soon spotted Dean Thomas, sitting with two other boys, a soon to be Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. "Hello," Ron said, grimacing at his own voice which was much more high-pitched than he had remembered.

"Hello." The three boys replied.

Ron ignored the other two, introducing himself to Dean. He stuck out his hand. "My name is Ron Weasley. I have a bit of a favor to ask you, and I hope you won't mind."

Looking uncomfortable, Dean replied, "Well that depends on what it is, mate."

"Do you think in about three hours you could come get me and tell me my brothers need to come see me?" Dean looked at him as though he had three heads. "It will only take a second. And I'm easy to find. I'll be in the last compartment. I'd really appreciate it." He added, feeling that Dean was about to give in.

"Oh, alright." He sighed. "You said in three hours, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, mate. I owe you one." Ron clapped him on the shoulder and disappeared down the corridor.

He opted to wait in the compartment before last until Dean came to get the past Ron. He swung himself up onto the luggage rack, so he wouldn't be seen, minutes before a group of fifth years entered and sat down.

He curled up on the rack, feeling more and more cramped as the moments dragged by. He dosed off several times, and each time he dreamt about his life with Hermione after he completed his mission.

He woke up, hearing more voices than those of the fifth years. He sat up a little, nearly breaking his neck on the ceiling. He strained his ears, listening intently. "Who?" He heard his own muffled voice ask.

The next few words were unintelligible but he definitely made out "Fred and George" within the sentence.

Soon after, he saw his past self exit the compartment behind Dean. Waiting ten minutes, Ron dropped down from the rack, much to the surprise of the fifth years. "Bloody hell!" A tall, lanky boy with shaggy brown hair exclaimed. "Where the devil did _you_ come from?"

"The future." Ron answered simply. He chuckled to himself, knowing none of them would believe him and made his way into the compartment.

Harry looked up from his wizard cards. "Back so soon?" He asked.

"Let's hope not…." Ron muttered under his breath, hoping he wouldn't run into his past self.

"What?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"No, nothing. They didn't want anything. Just wanted to check up on me."

"I see."

Ron nodded and spent the next few minutes talking to Harry and enjoying the feeling of being eleven again. Soon, the compartment door opened. It seemed Neville had already visited the two boys inquiring about his toad because now Hermione stood in the door way. "Have you seen a toad?" She asked. "Neville's lost one."

Ron went through the motions of the conversation as he had the first time it happened. Only this time when Hermione left the compartment, Ron quickly excused himself and followed. "Hey, Hermione." He said. He fought back butterflies as she turned to face him. _We're made for each other. This will all work out fine. _He reassured himself. "Look, Hermione, there's something I need to get off my chest right now." He sighed. "I love you, Hermione."

Her eyes widened. "You _what_?" She asked incredulously.

"I said 'I love you'." He answered.

"I just _met_ you! How could you love me? And we're eleven years old. What do you know about love?"

"Lots of stuff. And all the rest we can learn together." He was getting desperate now. "Please Hermione.

"No! Get away from me!" She tore away from him and hurried down the corridor with out looking back."

Ron sighed. He stayed in the corridor for a few moments until he heard himself coming down the corridor. He cursed under his breath. "I guess I'll have to go to another time and fix it then." He pressed the button and felt him self hurtling forwards through time.

He landed with a thump in a bedroom that seemed all too familiar. "Oh no no no!" He yelled. "WHAT BLOODY HAPPENED?" He roared.

cliff hanger!


	5. Ruined Lives

Hey guys. Wow. Did I really update this story? Seriously? FOR REAL?!? Yes, I did. All your dreams have come true. Read, review, enjoy.

I still don't own Harry Potter

Ron jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Gripping the sides of the sink he looked in the mirror and screamed. He was back in his 21 year old body…in the Burrow. "What the hell _happened?_" He pulled at his hair and tore out of the bathroom. He burst into the kitchen and there was his mother, making breakfast and his father reading the _Prophet_.

He sat down at the scrubbed wooden table, rubbing his temples. He glanced at the paper and jumped up again. "Bloody hell!" he yelled. The Dark Mark was on the front page of the _Prophet_. "Why is the Dark Mark in the news? Isn't Voldemort gone?"

Arthur and Molly exchanged nervous but unsurprised looks, as though they had dealt with this sort of thing from Ron before. Arthur cleared his throat. "Well, no, Ron. But hopefully that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger will be rid of him soon."

"So, they're still friends then?" Ron asked.

"Well I heard they were a bit _more_ than friends." Molly interjected, tipping some sausage onto her husband's plate.

"Oh, Molly dear…you can't always trust what that Rita Skeeter writes.

"But it wasn't just her! I've read that they're together now."

Ron pushed his chair back, feeling sick. "Where's Ginny?" he demanded.

"Upstairs, of course." His mother said. "Why don't you wake her for breakfast?"

But Ron didn't hear here, he was already half way up the stairs. He banged loudly on Ginny's door. "Ginny! Oi! Open up!" He didn't wait for her response but just burst right in. He crossed the room in two strides.

"What the bloody hell?" said Ginny's muffled voice from beneath the blanket. She rolled over, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Ron? What are you doing?"

"Why aren't I friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger? What am I doing with my life? Are they really dating?" He asked frantically.

"Have you finally gone _totally_ mad?" She asked furiously. "You don't _know_ what happened to _ruin my life_?"

"Just tell me!"

Ginny jumped out of bed. "YOU WENT COMPLETELY BONKERS! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" She paced back and forth in front of him. "You told Hermione Granger you loved her 10 seconds after you met her! And do you know what happened?" She demanded. "DO YOU?"

Ron shook his head slowly, slightly frightened. "No…"

"Well I'll tell you. Everyone thought you were a freak. And then everyone thought _I_ was a freak because I'm related to you. _And_ Percy. _And _Fred and George. Hogwarts was miserable for me! I can only hope that now you're just as miserable as I was. And to answer your other questions…You don't have a job. You just sit around here and strain Mum and Dad. And yes, Harry and Hermione are together. Now go away." She pushed him out of her room and slammed the door.

Ron stood there for a moment, staring at the closed door, trying to process everything. "SHIT!" he yelled. He disappeared into his room before his mom could scold him for cursing. He hurriedly turned the dial back to September 1st all those years ago. All he had to do was go back for a few minutes, and let the past run its course. Then everything should be fine.

Suddenly, he was on Platform 9 ¾ in robes much too big for him. He took a deep breath, counted to ten and pushed the button that brought him back to the present. He was standing in front of Harry, right where he left him. "I…am an idiot." He said before sitting down with a sigh.

"What happened?" Harry asked. "How did it go? What did you do?"

Ron shook his head. "I ruined everyone's lives!" Harry looked at him curiously. "Well…not yours. I didn't ruin Hermione's either." Ron told him all he had seen and heard.

"What the _hell_ did you do to change the future so badly?" He asked incredulously.

Ron cleared his throat embarrassedly and mumbled something incoherent.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I told Hermione I loved her…."

"Wait. What? You told her you loved her…the first day you met her?" Ron could only nod. "You really are an idiot. Will you please just stop this nonsense and tell her you love her? I mean now. In the present. _Not _ 11 years ago."

"No, I can't do that. She's with Vicky now. I just have to figure out something else. I've got to back to the past. Maybe not so early," He glanced at Harry sheepishly. "And I'll tell her how I feel…." Suddenly it hit him. "Or I can just _show_ _her_!"

"Ron…." Harry started. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. What do you mean exactly? Just please tell me what you're going to do before you do it."

"Sorry Harry. No time for that. I guess I'll be seeing you soon. At the Yule Ball that is." And with a grin, he set the dial.


End file.
